The Witch's House
by Multiverse Fan
Summary: Kairi woke up in the Twilight Town mansion. Little does she know that her other half is there too waiting for her. Not really a good summary, but enjoy!


AN: This story is based on the game The Witch's House. I thought of this after watching the game's true ending. This story may contain some spoilers to that game ending wise. Other than that review with how I can improve my writing and enjoy!

The Witch's House

Kairi's head was pounding as she rose from the floor to take in her surroundings. Even with the intense pounding in her head, she knew what this place was. She was at the Twilight Town Mansion. The walls of the foyer were brown with windows on the other side. It was a two story mansion with only four different rooms with one of the rooms in the first floor being barricaded by debris. There were many debris scattered around from all the heartless and nobodies that appeared here. As she tried to remember how she ended up here, she could see through the window that it was sun down. She went towards the front door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. She sighed to her self, she remembered that she was out with Sora looking around Twilight Town to sight see. Unfortunately, her memory after sight seeing near the clock tower went hazy.

Kairi decided to go find the key for the front door of the mansion so she could escape. She decided to check the dining hall first for the key. She walked over and opened the door to the dining hall and saw that the room was also thrashed. The dining table was broken in the middle of the room and the cupboards were also broken down. She surveyed the room and noticed that the suit of armor in the corner that was usually standing up was on the floor. She went to the broken cupboards in search for the key only to find them empty.

Kairi gave up her search in the dining hall and decided to go search the library. As she exited the dining hall, the suit of armor suddenly shook and the pieces of armor combined to form the knight again. The knight was shrouded with darkness and took its spear and charged at Kairi. All Kairi could do was run away from the knight. She ran up the stairs as the suit chases after her and eventually, she reached the library. She placed her back against the door to prevent the suit of armor from getting in and she could hear the banging of the door. After a few minutes, the banging stopped and she could hear the suit of armor walking away from the room.

Kairi went back to her original purpose for going into the library and started to search for the key. The library, in contrast to the rest of the mansion, was well organized. All the books were in alphabetical order and nothing in the room was broken. There were candle sticks for light around the room and a desk in the middle of the library. She searched the desk opening the drawers only to find that there was nothing within them. She looked through all the books around the library, hoping that she could find the key hidden in between them.

After a few minutes of searching, she gave up her search in the library and decided to search the last open door in the mansion. She went outside of the library and cautiously looked around to see if the suit of armor was there waiting to strike. She made sure it was safe then she walked towards the white room.

Kairi opened the door to the white room. The once pure white room that belonged to Namine was now tainted with red blood around parts of the room. The sketches owned by said blonde girl was ripped and scattered across the floor. She looked to the corner of the room and saw the bed. She walked up to it to see Namine, on the bed dead as her legs are chopped off and the sheets are stained red. The nobody's once sincere face was now replaced with a face of pain and horror on her death bed. Kairi could only look away from the sickening sight and decided to go back into the task at hand. She went towards the table in the middle of the room and saw the key right beside a notebook on the white table. She approached the table, took the key, and placed it into her dress pocket. She then looked at the notebook and flipped it open to examine its contents. It was the journal of Namine. Most of the entries was about putting together Sora's memories, but in the last few pages of the journal showed what she really felt inside.

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate it how she gets it all, the friends, the love, and attention. While I'm here, drawing and dying._

_Dear Diary,_

_I am slowly dying, while she lives without a care in the world. Why can't I have the life she has._

_Dear Diary,_

_I am at my weakest right now. It isn't fair, why can't I be the some body instead of being the nobody? Life isn't fair, I don't want to live anymore._

_Dear Diary,_

_I decided that I won't stand down and let my self be pushed around by life anymore. I will have your body Kairi, I will have your life, while you will have nothing. I will have your life or die trying._

At the final words Namine leaped up from her bed and tackled Kairi to the floor. Namine's nails were sharp and she was trying to claw Kairi's heart and take her body.

"Giivehh... Meehh... Boddehhh."

Kairi was able to push her away and she ran for the door. She was running down the stairs trying to find the key in her pocket to open the door while Namine was chasing her using her arms to crawl towards Kairi.

Kairi opened the front door and ran outside the mansion only for Namine to leap and tackle her onto the hard ground.

"Giivehh... Meehh... Whhhaatts... Mmmine." The blonde was desperately trying to claw the red head's heart away to get her body. The red head was trying to resist but it looked like the blonde was going to win.

Suddenly, a ball of fire appeared and hit the legless blonde girl burning her. Kairi looked behind her to see Sora with his key blade pointing at Namine.

Sora ran up to Kairi holding her in his arms. "Get away from her you witch!" He yelled out to Namine as he points his key blade at her.

Namine was burning and she was flailing around to get the fire off her. "Sssoraahh... Heellpp... Meeeh." After those words, Namine stopped flailing and was limp on the ground.

Sora looked at Kairi who seemed shocked at what just happened. "Kairi are you okay?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine Sora. Thanks for saving me."

Sora held her hand tightly and they both stood up. "Cmon Kairi, lets go get some sea-salt ice cream."

Kairi smiled, but she let go off his hand. "Let me do something first Sora, Namine may have tried to kill me, but she is still my nobody. I want to pay my respects. You can go ahead and buy them okay?"

Sora nodded. "Yell out if there's any trouble okay? I will be at the ice cream shop." With that, Sora started for the ice cream leaving Kairi with the corpse of Namine.

Kairi walked up and kneeled down beside Namine and she could see that the blonde was still breathing. Kairi took a potion from her pocket and used it on the legless blonde and started to carry her back inside the mansion. "Even with that fire spell directly hitting you, you're still alive huh? Always a fighter, but I guess thats why you are my other half." Kairi continued into the mansion, up the stairs, and into the white room. She laid down the blonde onto her bed and took out a knife. Kairi then stabbed and cut off both Namine's arms and she let out a loud scream that was muffled by the rooms walls. She then used a potion to heal the stub to prevent her from bleeding out.

The red head let out a devious chuckle as she threw the arm across the room splattering more blood on the white walls. "Even after I cut off your legs you still gave me a chase. Always a fighter **Kairi**." The blonde can only scream in pain as the red head continues. "Shh... Quiet my dear, or people will hear you, but then again these walls are sound proof so no one can."

The red head looked at her somebody's eyes. Her somebody was trapped within her old mangled body, she stopped screaming, but the red head still can see pain, anger, and fear within her eyes. "Now Kairi, I don't know how you were able to drag me here, but you mustn't do that again. That takes a lot of energy and I don't want you to die from lack of energy. You're still my somebody and if you die, I go away. And we both don't want that to happen now do we?" She gave a devilish smile and laugh at her other half as she stood up to meet Sora for ice cream. "Oh, and Kairi, don't worry about me stealing your boyfriend, mine will be taking over him soon. You both can live in our shadows just like we lived in yours." Namine laughed deviously as she left the room, leaving Kairi trapped within the body of her nobody.


End file.
